


Sanctuary

by jacquie_bebop



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun being a clown, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, Soulmates, Use of Pet names, Vaginal Sex, non-idol!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/pseuds/jacquie_bebop
Summary: Somehow, Baekhyun had known to show up at your apartment just when you needed him most. Now that he was there, he wasn’t going to leave your side until he knew you were his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> My friends hate me. Literally. Exhibit A, this fic, as commissioned by a friend because she does not love me, at all. She requested a continuation of my other Baek fic, ‘Querencia’ (also in my works) that included smut and ‘Jaekhyun dynamics’ because my snake friends continue to ship me with the WRONG MAN. If you haven’t read ‘Querencia’ first, this might not make as much sense, but if you’re here just to read some porn, you are valid.
> 
> ➛song: Unworthy - Vancouver Sleep Clinic & Pieces - Red

_“I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here. I’m not leaving.”_ **  
**

You aren’t sure how long you stood like that, tangled in Baekhyun’s arms, rocking back and forth to a unheard melody. Relief had flooded you the minute he folded you against him, and you felt your eyes grow heavy in the safety of the embrace.

After minutes, hours - you pull away far enough to look into his eyes, arms still locked around his neck, as if you fear if you let go, he’ll disappear.

“Uh.. do you want to,” you stutter, cheeks tinting pink as you stumble over the words. “I mean, would you like to come in?”

He’s looking down at you with a slow smirk, the dangerous one that makes your head feel impossibly light and you hold your breath; wait for the teasing you’re sure that will follow, that you’re used to with him, but instead he rests his forehead to yours, swiping his nose against yours once.

“Well, I’m already kind of in,” he chuckles lowly, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “And I meant what I said before, about not leaving.”

That had your pulse quickening, electricity dancing on your spine. He was glancing at you as if he was drinking you in, memorizing every tick of muscle in your jaw and eyelash dusting the tops of your cheeks, and you felt pleasantly exposed in his declaration. 

Boldness clawed its way into your chest, a reminder of all the things you were going to say to Baekhyun once you found him resurfacing as you got lost in his amber gaze. It was like finding puzzle pieces in his eyes, sliding home into a perfect match of love, of devotion, of lust.

It’s the tenderness in which he holds you, the heat in how he stares at you that has you pulling him down, mouth slotting against his in a crushing kiss. He responds immediately in kind, sighing as if he had been waiting far too long for the chance to taste you, lips moving lazily against your own. 

His tongue traces the line of your pout, licking inside of your mouth so deeply that you feel your legs tremble before he pulls away, placing chaste pecks at the side of your mouth, your jaw.

“You don’t know how long I dreamed of this, dreamed of you,” he breathes, and your heart ignites.

Moaning, you bring him back to your mouth, kiss the words against the swollen flesh of his lips. “I dreamed of you, too.”

His breath hitches, hands grasping the flesh at your hips urgently as he pulls you flush to his chest to deepen the kiss. Everything about his touch was eager, his hands hungry as they slid up the back of your shirt to draw patterns on your skin, trailing fire in his wake. It had you shivering against him, awakening a consuming thirst to urge your hands to do the same, leaving you tugging against his oversized sweats.

You weren’t ready for the sight of seeing Baekhyun shirtless; his abdomen all lean muscle and solid lines with just a touch of softness layered on top. Your mouth felt dry, impossibly dry, and you tried to school your expression before he noticed, but were too late.

“Do you like what you see, Trouble?”

The use of his long term pet name for you in the current context had you groaning - from embarrassment or pleasure, you aren’t sure - and he pulls you closer, giggling against your throat.

“It’s okay if you do, you know.”

“You’re infuriating,”

“Ah, maybe so - but you love it,” he nibbles at the lobe of your ear, sending chills through every single nerve. Swift hands have your top over your head and across the room before you can blink, leaving you bare before him. His dark eyes glisten at the sight of your breasts, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he gives another mischievous grin. 

“Tsk, no bra? You were going to leave your apartment like this?” Fingertips trace up your sides, making you shiver despite the fact that your whole body was engulfed in flame. 

His words and teasing touches were affecting you far more than you would ever want to admit, and a surge of confidence fills your bones, has you stepping closer to him.

“Yes, I was,” you purr, digits trailing down his side in an imitation of his earlier movements, causing him to shudder and close his eyes. Following the broad lines of his chest, you ghost up the curve of his neck until your fingers could rest in the hair at his nape, tugging him down towards you slightly. “For you. Because I needed to find you, needed you.” 

His answering gasp is delicious, eyes flashing and pupils impossibly wide as he clutches your jaw, poses you right before his mouth. “Fuck, you really are trouble.” 

This time when he kisses you, his lips are fervent, almost violent; tugging and moving against yours as if he was famished for your mouth. It was searing the way his tongue sought out yours, the unbridled way he tasted you, and you didn’t think you would ever grow tired of kissing him, of losing yourself in his ardent greed.

Large palms cup your breasts, expert fingers pulling and twisting your nipples until you were whimpering against him, panting. You wait for more; for him to take off your pajama pants, to touch your aching cunt, but instead he seems fixated on your hardened buds, your swollen pout. 

“Baek,” you plead, arching into his touch, but he just grins against your mouth, pulling away long enough to cover his thumb in his spit and continue his torture at your bosom, gaze heavy as he watches you writhe. 

With a frustrated moan, you untangle your hands from his hair, palm smoothing down his bare chest until it meets the resistance of his sweats. A single yank at his waistband had his pants gone, and you move away from his mouth to trail your lips down the lines of his lithe body, dipping at his hip, fingers toying with the elastic of his boxer briefs. 

It’s only once you are on your knees that you realize the size of him, your jaw preemptively aching as you nose at his clothed thick bulge, thighs clenching. Long digits sink into your hair, smoothing it out of your face as he groans, your hands reaching to drag the fabric down and away from his form, until his palm encircles your wrist. 

“Baek, what are you-”

He pulls at your roots then, a bite of pain that pulses into desire as he guides you up to your feet, walks you back over towards your living room.

“I want to taste you, too,” he nibbles at your neck, sucks a reddened blossom at the hollow of your throat. “Can’t let you have all the fun.” 

He frees his length with a harsh tug, kicking the discarded underwear aside before doing the same to you, naked forms pressed close as he continues his dance towards the couch. He slides his glasses down, tossing them across the room, and you laugh at his carelessness, at the sly way he was looking at you.

Baekhyun gives you a final wet kiss before flopping down, arranging your hips above his face so you were hovering above him, staring down his cock.

He immediately buries himself in your cunt, palms smoothing over the globes of your ass to tug at your hips, encouraging you to grind closer to his mouth. His tongue sweeps your soaking folds, flitting against your clit for several beats before sliding lower, laving at your center. He’s slow, meticulous, making sure his tongue has explored every inch of your center in languid strokes before repeating the cycle.

“God, you taste so fucking good, such a good girl for me,” he whispers against your heated flesh, and you feel yourself clench against nothing, eyes rolling back at his crude words. “I could eat this pussy for hours, spend the night with you sitting on my face.”

His lips immediately attach to your clit then, suckling gently, and you whine at his ministrations and wicked words, a low noise in your throat as exquisite pressure builds. His cock throbs at the sound of your cries, the tip glistening with precum, demanding your attention.

It’s almost lewd, the way he laps against your core, moaning as he drinks you in, suffocates himself with your arousal. It takes great effort to peel open your hooded eyes and grasp at the weeping length before you, standing it at attention in front of your open mouth.

Baekhyun’s hips buck at the first touch of your lips to his tip; your tongue sliding out to twirl against it, indulgent in catching every drop he had previously spilled. You feel him shuddering beneath your palms, his mouth ravenous against your dripping pussy, and you open wider to fit him deeper within your mouth, sinking down closer to his pelvis. 

“Oh, fuck,” he pulls away from you, chest heaving as you slide up and down his length, the bed of your tongue covering his cock and swiping at the leaking head before each descent. He’s so thick and heavy in your mouth, each drag taking him deeper into your throat until your nose was nuzzling against the soft hairs at his base, your satisfied groans muffled by the intrusion. When your free hand slides down to grasp his balls, massaging them in rhythm to your bobbing, he chokes out your name, clutches at your thighs so hard you’re sure his fingerprints are burned into your skin. 

Undeterred, you continue your rhythm, mouth and hand working in tandem until he’s dripping with your spit and undulating his hips up towards you. He returns to your cunt with renewed vigor, the slow strokes of his tongue replaced with fierce white hot fire, harsh endless suckles of your clit until you’re hurtling towards your end, popping off of him to sob.

“Baek, I’m gonna, _f-fuck-_ ” you wail, air squeezing from your lungs as you feel the band in your belly pull taunt, ready to snap. Your hand continues to stroke him lazily, unable to focus on your task. “I’m gonna come, oh _god_ ,”

You should’ve known that something was up when you felt him chuckle against you, but you’re so close, hips pressing back to rest against his mouth so hard that you’re worried about drowning him in an attempt to chase the high. 

And then just when it’s about to crest, he pulls away, hands groping your thighs to hold you in place.

“Baekhyun, what in the actual fuck-”

A push against your bottom has you lunging forward, and with a flick of his wrist you were flipped to your back, spread out and gasping as he towered over you, hands sliding down to encircle the bones of your ankles to rest them on his shoulders.

“I want to look into your eyes when you come,” he murmurs lowly, as if it was all the explanation in the world. He fists his cock to drag against your sopping core, drenching himself in your nectar before lining up against you, filling you slowly. You were so worked up from his mouth that the stretch barely burned, a grunt tearing from his throat when he bottomed out in your welcoming walls. With your ankles still propped on his shoulders, he leans forward then, pinning you to the couch and bending you in a way you didn’t know was possible.

“I want you to see me when you’re over the edge, want you to know who’s making you come like this,” he breathes heavily as he begins to thrust, hips rocking steadily against yours. “God, I want to make you fall apart over and over, on my tongue and my fingers and my cock. I want to ruin you, make you mine, only mine.” 

It was like a prayer, the way he mutters the words against your mouth as he picks up speed, biting at the flesh of your lips before nuzzling into the nook of your neck, sucking pulsing red violet marks into the skin.

The position has him sliding impossibly deep inside you, pressing him against that tender spot that makes you see stars, and you dig half moons into cushion as he continues his agonizing pace. Your orgasm quickly builds again, your sobs reaching higher in pitch, and he rests his forehead against yours.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. Come for me, come all over my cock-” he slides a hand between your bodies, fingers rubbing against your clit, eyes never leaving your own. “Just like that, _fuck_. You’re so tight, Trouble. So good, so perfect for me,” Baekhyun hisses between gritted teeth, pace quickening.

A sharp thrust timed harmoniously with a slickened swipe at your apex breaks you, has you crying out garbled versions of his name mixed with curses as you clench helplessly against him. You try to keep your eyes open, to burn the vivid image of him staring at you with lovesick eyes as you come undone - but the pleasure proves to be too great, eyes brimming with unshed tears as he fucks you through your orgasm.

It takes what feels like an eternity for you to come down, his cock still plunging into your aching cunt, his face still hovering impossibly close to your own. Desire remains swirling in his dark gaze, but it’s taken a new glow, a hint of something more, and it takes your breath away when he whispers your name.

“I love you, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere, never gonna leave you, I promise, I-”

“Shut up, Baek,” you groan, but there’s no venom in your voice, only softness. “Is that a new type of clown dirty talk?” Pulling him to your lips, you whisper against him, tongue darting out to taste his mouth. 

“I love you too,” you angle down, latching against the column of his throat, teeth sinking into the skin in an attempt to mark him like he did you - both body and soul. “I love you, and I want you to come, need to feel you fill me up, please.”

“Fuck, you really are trouble,” he chokes, slamming his body against yours until the room was echoing in wanton moans and lewd squelches, spearing you onto his cock. 

You writhe under him, over sensitivity making each breach of your sex feel like small needles, and you cry with relief when he moves your legs off his shoulders to wrap around his waist, to tug him even closer. A needy whine rumbles in his chest, eyes boring into yours when he finally reaches his peak, your name on his lips as you feel him coat your walls with his sticky release. 

Neither of you make to move from the couch even after you catch your breath, seemingly content to remain entangled in each others arms in the cozy silence of the early morning light. Your mind’s racing, a million questions posed at the tip of your tongue, but instead you keep your mouth shut, trapping the unsaid words deep inside, not wanting to speak your fears aloud.

As if he can sense the distress, the rise in your worry, Baekhyun shifts to cup your face in his palm, no mischief in his eyes as he stares intently into your own. His brow creases, bottom lip trapped under the sharp points of his teeth, his face so devastatingly handsome even when laced with concern.

“Y/N,” his voice is rough, hot gravel with misuse, and you watch him swallow, watch the way his eyes flick between your own as if he’s searching for something.

“Baekhyun.” you mimic feebly, a poor attempt at a joke - but he says nothing, just continues looking at you, seeing through you as his thumb rubs soothingly against your cheek. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, you know. I meant what I said earlier - about how I feel. I want you, want this.” He smiles then, expression softening. “I want to take you on dates, show you beautiful places, go on adventures, take you out to dinner. And when we’re done, I want to fuck you in the back halls of those beautiful places, make you come undone during our adventures - hell, maybe even during dinner.”

You smack him then, his answering chuckle dripping in mirth. Resting his forehead against yours, he inhales deeply, as if he was filling his lungs with you, pulling you down inside of his chest and burrowing you into his heart. 

His nose swipes against yours once.

“You have me, if you want me.” It’s a promise, one that your soul recognizes, and your chest swells.

Opening his eyes, he implores your gaze once more, flames burning so hot you almost look away.

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurt. I’m so sorry it took me so long, but I’m here. I’m not leaving.” His kiss is blazing, a fever molded to his lips that press against your own, and your heart firmly remains in Baekhyun’s grasp.


End file.
